


По дороге домой

by Alliar



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Эрик/Чарльз, юст, ферст-тайм".</p>
            </blockquote>





	По дороге домой

Когда они пересекли границу штата Мичиган, в небе начали клубиться тучи. Это было похоже на невидимую черту, за которой начинается новый мир – сумеречный, не имеющий ничего общего с тем, откуда они приехали. На лобовое стекло упали первые крупные капли, и Эрик подкрутил громкость у радио – музыка успела надоесть в первые часы пути. И Чарльза будить тоже не хотелось: он спал на пассажирском сиденье, уронив голову на грудь и расслабленно привалившись плечом к двери. Складка у него между бровей разгладилась, когда он провалился в сон – это случилось где-то около получаса назад, – а до этого он делал вид, что спит.   
В дороге заняться было нечем, разве что поговорить, но Эрика мало кто мог бы назвать разговорчивым.   
День не задался еще со вчерашнего вечера. Столкновение, далеко не первое за время знакомства, было неизбежным: Эрик хотел результатов, Чарльз просил проявить терпение.   
– Терпение, мой друг, – говорил он, сооружая себе огромный бутерброд, – есть ключ к успеху, запомни это.   
Эрик смотрел на него, такого беззаботного и самодовольного, и не понимал, что его здесь еще удерживает.   
– Я остался не ради того, чтобы искать таких, как мы, – сказал он спустя минуту, когда пауза затянулась петлей и стала перекрывать воздух.   
Чарльз вздохнул, убрал сыр и ветчину в холодильник, аккуратно прикрыл дверцу. И только тогда посмотрел на него – прямо, спокойно, уверенно.  
– Доверься мне, Эрик, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что делаю.  
Эрик покачал головой, молча развернулся и вышел. Переубеждать Чарльза – все равно, что встать на рельсы и попытаться остановить поезд голыми руками. Убежденный в своей правоте, он никогда не свернет с намеченного пути. Несмотря на хваленый ум, Чарльз Ксавье был упертым бараном, а в плане общения с другими людьми был ничем не лучше слона, которого запустили в посудную лавку.   
Тем не менее, в семь часов утра они оба садились в машину, а заспанная Рейвен, кутаясь в халат, желала им счастливого пути и возвращаться поскорее.  
Далеко впереди, где небо сливалось с землей, сверкнула молния и Эрик нахмурился. Капли дождя, сначала редкие, барабанили по крыше и капали на стекла с каждой секундой все сильнее. Запоздало рявкнул гром, и Леншерр съехал на обочину. Приглушив мотор, он устало откинулся на сиденье и прикрыл глаза. Виски ломило.  
– Уже приехали? – сонно пробормотал Чарльз, зевая. Про их ссору он, видимо, забыл.  
– Нет, спи.   
Чарльз потер глаза и осмотрелся. Взгляд у него все еще был затуманенный, движения – вялые и неловкие. Когда он полез в бардачок, то случайно вывалил себе на ноги все, что там было: несколько дорожных карт, тоненькую потрепанную книгу и пачку бумажных салфеток.   
– Где мы? – хрипло спросил он, прокашлялся и снова зевнул.   
Эрик повел плечами, разглядывая, как огромная ветвистая молния разрезает горизонт напополам. Тут же, следом за ней, на небо упал раскат грома и дождь стал заливать стекла так быстро, что за ними невозможно было ничего рассмотреть.  
– Мичиган, – сказал он задумчиво. – Ехать осталось недолго.   
Чарльз кивнул.  
– Как только закончится гроза, – пробормотал он.   
– Да. Пока предлагаю поспать, – ответил Эрик. – Мы оба устали.  
– Я могу сесть за руль.  
– Хорошо.  
Несмотря на ветер и гром, сидеть так и молчать оказалось уютно. Эрик незаметно наблюдал за Чарльзом: тот лежал, опустив свое кресло, разглядывал потолок и улыбался.  
– Ее зовут Саманта Льюис, – сказал он негромко и перевел взгляд на Эрика.   
Эрик хмыкнул. У них всегда было так: сначала спор, напряжение, витающее в воздухе, а потом все возвращалось в колею, как будто ничего не произошло. Он успел к этому привыкнуть: Чарльз был таким. К нему можно было только приспособиться. У них не было повода обижаться друг на друга: они преследовали одну и ту же цель, но методы, которые они предпочитали, были разными, и никого нельзя было за это винить.   
– Она будет полезна? – спросил Эрик, опуская и свое кресло. Спину заломило, когда он лег. – Черт...  
Чарльз улыбнулся.   
– Кажется, кое-кто начинает стареть, – усмехнулся он и тут же стал серьезным. – Пусть я и не разделяю твоего деления на полезные и бесполезные мутации... Да, она будет полезна. Она видит будущее.  
– Вот как.  
Чарльз хмыкнул и снова начал разглядывать потолок.  
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – начал он задумчиво. – Что нет необходимости брать под опеку тех, кто, с твоей точки зрения, не может принести пользу.  
– Меня так учили, – сухо ответил Эрик.   
Если ты бесполезен – ты не выживешь. Если ты не докажешь, что можешь сделать хоть что-то, тебя пустят в расход, ненужную серую массу, которой подкармливаются костры, которая нужна лишь для того, чтобы ее уничтожили. Чтобы остальным было легче дышать.  
– Прости, – сказал Чарльз.   
Леншерр промолчал и закрыл глаза. Уютная тьма перед глазами завертелась, как карусель, и ему показалось, что он падает куда-то.   
– Поспи... – вздохнул Чарльз. – Я разбужу тебя, когда гроза закончится.  
– Буду благодарен.  
Послышался хмык, а потом Чарльз зашуршал одеждой, устраиваясь более удобно. Капли дождя лупили по крыше и бились в стекла, и Эрику казалось, что он не знал ничего уютнее.

***

 

После грозы воздух казался непростительно свежим, а дороги блестели, как глянцевые. Солнце бликовало на лужах, Чарльз осторожно обходил каждую, опасаясь запачкать ботинки. Когда они уже подходили к нужному дому, мимо проехал велосипедист и от всей души окатил его грязной водой.   
Эрик отвернулся, пряча ухмылку, а Чарльз в молчаливом возмущении уставился вслед нахалу, потом прищурился, привычным жестом прикоснулся к виску и усмехнулся.   
В конце улицы послышался грохот: незадачливый велосипедист упал со своего транспорта.  
– Что ты ему внушил? – оторопело спросил Эрик.  
Чарльз отмахнулся, что-то невнятно пробормотал и пошел к дому. Леншерр еще раз посмотрел на поднимающегося с асфальта парня, пожал плечами и пошел следом.  
Когда он подошел, Чарльз уже настойчиво стучал в дверь – звонка не было. Дом выглядел ветхо: темные окна, облупившаяся краска на двери, вместо цветов под окнами – разросшийся бурьян.   
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам здесь не рады, – пробормотал Эрик, оглядываясь.   
На их счастье, любопытных поблизости не наблюдалось.   
Чарльз вздохнул и снова постучался. За дверью послушались какие-то звуки, и потом неприятный женский голос спросил:  
– Кто?  
– Саманта! – позвал Чарльз обрадованно. – Пожалуйста, откройте. Мы хотели бы поговорить.  
– Убирайтесь.  
– Но вы даже не знаете, кто мы, – настойчиво произнес Чарльз. – Откройте, мы не причиним вам вреда.  
Минуту было тихо. Потом послышался шорох, щелчки отпираемых замков и дверь распахнулась. Саманта Льюис оказалась низенькой женщиной неопределенного возраста. Глаза у нее были недобрые, глубоко посаженные, и Эрик почему-то понял, что сегодня им с Чарльзом не удастся вернуться домой с пополнением.   
Чарльз смотрел на нее влюбленными глазами. Эрик знал, что он видит не ее внешность, а ее мутацию, ее «особенность», ее отличие от остальных. Саманта подбоченилась и задрала подбородок, переводя взгляд с Чарльза на Эрика и обратно.   
– Я не собираюсь вас даже слушать, – отчеканила она. – Я очень надеялась, что никого сегодня не принесет, и очень жалею, что ошиблась в своих ожиданиях. Будьте добры, уходите.  
Чарльз вздохнул, а Эрик, делая вид, что его это ничуть не касается, стал оглядываться вокруг.   
– Я знаю, кто вы и зачем пришли, – твердо сказала она. – И мой ответ – нет. Уходите, пока я не вызвала полицию.  
– Вы... уверены?  
Саманта обернулась через плечо, нахмурилась и сказала:  
– Уверена. Мне... есть, ради чего оставаться.  
Чарльз огорченно покачал головой, но спорить и уговаривать не стал.  
– Похоже, мы зря ехали так далеко, – вздохнул он.  
Эрик пожал плечами:  
– Похоже на то.   
– Мне жаль, – сказала Саманта, однако градус равнодушия в ее голосе подсказывал, что ей ничуть не жаль.   
Чарльз постоял на месте, глядя на нее, а потом улыбнулся и протянул вперед руку:  
– Что ж, все равно приятно было познакомиться.   
Льюис проигнорировала его ладонь.  
– Надеюсь, больше не увидимся, – прохладно ответила она, кивнула ему и Эрику, а потом захлопнула дверь прямо перед ними.  
– Однако, – с восхищением сказал Эрик, – какой... прием. То ли еще будет.  
Чарльз передернул плечами, развернулся и пошел к машине.  
– Лучше не говори об этом, – пробормотал он. – Я все еще надеюсь, что мы соберем свою команду.  
Эрик потянулся и с удовольствием зевнул. Что-то подсказывало ему, что гораздо сильнее Чарльз был задет таким холодным приемом и полным равнодушием к его обаянию, чем отказом от сотрудничества. Им отказывали уже не в первый раз, пора было привыкнуть, что не все готовы с пониманием отнестись к появлению двух подозрительных незнакомых мужчин, которые говорят странные вещи и приглашают пойти с ними.   
Солнце и прохладный ветерок заставляли дышать полной грудью. Давно уже не было настолько хорошо.   
– Как думаешь, здесь можно где-нибудь перекусить? – поинтересовался Чарльз, открывая дверцу машины со стороны водителя.  
– Ты у нас телепат, тебе и карты в руки, – ответил Эрик.   
Ксавье засмеялся, и стало казаться, что и в самом деле все не так уж плохо: все еще впереди, все будет хорошо, не все люди подозрительно будут на них коситься, и что команду набрать тоже вполне реально.   
Ближайшее кафе нашлось и без применения способностей Чарльза: вывеску можно было заметить, наверное, и с соседней улицы, настолько она была большая и яркая. С утра здесь почти никого не было, поэтому завтрак прошел в тихой и мирной обстановке.   
– На самом деле, – невнятно сказал Ксавье, хищно втыкая вилку в блинчик, – я и не думал, что Саманта сможет присоединиться. Это было очевидно. Но попытаться стоило.  
«Ну конечно, – ехидно подумал Эрик. – Не зря же ты бегал по потолку и с пеной у рта утверждал, что ее только пальцем помани – сама побежит следом».  
Чарльз укоризненно погрозил ему вилкой.  
– Ты забыл, мой друг, что я читаю мысли, – вздохнул он. Эрик проследил, как блинчик подвергается планомерному уничтожению, и вернулся к своему пирогу. – Хорошо, буду откровенен: я надеялся.  
– Нельзя думать, Чарльз, что все разделяют твои взгляды, – ответил Леншерр. Кофе горчил, но заказывать что-то другое было неохота. – Пока о нас никто не знает. Самое лучшее, что можно сделать – скрываться. И многие скрываются мастерски.  
Чарльз кивнул, хотя Эрик и знал, что он все равно остался при своем мнении. Иногда их беседы напоминали споры слепого с глухим: они говорили об одном и том же совершенно разные вещи, не могли прийти к соглашению и досадовали, что один никак не может принять точку зрения другого. С другой стороны, Эрик знал, что еще никто не понимал его так, как Ксавье.   
Солнце проникало сквозь стеклянную витрину кафе и рассыпалось яркими бликами. Рыжий веснушчатый мальчишка за кассой со скучающим видом переворачивал страницы тоненькой книжицы, изредка поглядывая на Эрика и Чарльза. Не находя ничего любопытного, он снова опускал взгляд и погружался в текст с головой.  
– «Исчезнувшая Вселенная», – заговорщицки улыбаясь, прошептал Чарльз. – Любопытная книга.  
Эрик спрятал усмешку за чашкой с кофе. Гладкий бок чашки приятно грел пальцы, хотя сам кофе почти совсем остыл.   
– Ты читал ее? – поинтересовался Леншерр, незаметно кивая на книжку в руках у паренька.  
– К сожалению, нет, – вздохнул Ксавье. – Но теперь обязательно прочту. Хотя читать такую серьезную вещь и думать, как некая Аманда Уотсон сегодня ночью...  
– Пожалуйста, избавь меня от подробностей, – поспешно попросил Эрик, вскинув руку с чашкой и едва не расплескав остатки кофе.   
Чарльз засмеялся, покосился на поглядывающего на них паренька и немного убавил громкость. Вид у него был, как у нашкодившего кота, который абсолютно доволен учиненной только что проделкой.   
Эрик покачал головой. Иногда ему казалось, что с Чарльзом совершенно невозможно быть серьезным: он превращал в фарс все, к чему прикасался, с достойной восхищения легкостью отбивая подачи и моментально нападая. Оставалось лишь принимать правила его игры, немного изменяя условия, чтобы самому было удобно. Хотя с Ксавье никогда невозможно угадать, каковы правила: он менял их на ходу, с поразительным изяществом вплетая все новые и новые условия.   
Звякнувший над входом колокольчик отвлек его от размышлений. Вздрогнув, Эрик залпом допил совсем уже невкусный кофе и только потом заметил, что Ксавье смотрит на него, подпирая голову ладонями. Взгляд у него был насмешливый и теплый – две обычные его эмоции, относящиеся к Эрику.   
– Я думаю, нам пора ехать домой, – сказал Леншерр, возвращая Ксавье с облаков на грешную землю.  
Чарльз вздохнул, отвел взгляд и посмотрел на только что вошедшего посетителя – невысокую тоненькую девушку со светлыми волосами. В его глазах зажглась искра мимолетного интереса, тут же погасшая, когда девушка подошла и без лишних слов наклонилась к парню за кассой с поцелуем.  
– А вот и Аманда Уотсон, которая... – пробормотал он, поднимаясь. – Думаю, я готов к возвращению домой.  
– Домой... – повторил Эрик, сминая салфетку.  
А где он, дом?

***

 

– Хочу спать... – пробормотал Чарльз, заглушая мотор.   
Они были почти на месте. Замелькали редкие фонарные огоньки, вдали было видно огни небольшого городка – Эрик не знал, как он называется, – они проезжали через него, когда ехали за Самантой.   
– Я могу сесть за руль, – сказал Эрик.   
– Ты тоже устал, – отмахнулся Ксавье. – Не пущу. Не хочу проснуться на обочине с переломами и в покореженной машине.  
Радио пело голосом Мэрилин Монро, и Эрик едва удерживался от того, чтобы выключить его к чертовой матери. Он не любил ни этих песен, ни этот голос. Лучше уж ехать совсем в тишине.  
Далеко, над городом, разбивались о небо яркие зарницы. В открытые окна врывался ветер с пряными нотками наступающей осени: сладкий, бархатный, но ледяной.  
– Хорошо... – Чарльз потянулся и высунулся в окно, выдыхая.   
– Было бы еще лучше, если бы мы все-таки добрались хотя бы до города, – сумрачно ответил Эрик.   
Он сидел рядом с Чарльзом на пассажирском сиденье с закрытыми глазами. Чарльз ткнул его в плечо.  
– Взбодрись, друг мой, – усмехнулся он. – Когда еще будет возможность отдохнуть на природе.  
– Точнее, на трассе, с природой не имеющей ничего общего, – поправил Леншерр. Ему и самому почему-то захотелось улыбаться.  
– Хорошо, будь по-твоему, – вздохнул Ксавье, поднимая руки и кивая вперед, на огни. – Доберемся до вон того города и остановимся на этом. Думаю, Хэнк и Рейвен не умрут, ожидая нас.  
– Тогда я поведу, – сообщил Эрик. – Выметайся на пассажирское сиденье.   
Чарльз нарочито горько вздохнул и пересел. Когда Эрик заводил мотор, он пристегивался ремнем безопасности.  
– Все время с тобой так, – пожаловался он. – Норовишь подавить и... повести, да.  
– Я не поведусь на эту дешевую провокацию, – сообщил Эрик, пряча улыбку.   
– Конечно.  
– Можешь быть уверен.  
– Буду.  
– Да.  
– Разумеется.  
– Ты еще сомневаешься?  
– Выруби это чертово радио, – выкрутился Ксавье.   
Эрик расхохотался. Чарльз поглядывал на него с довольной улыбкой всю дорогу, что оставалась до небольшого городка по курсу.  
В гостинице их встретила прохлада и тишь, только заспанный портье за стойкой оживился, увидев возможных клиентов.   
– Два номера? – бодро поинтересовался он.  
Эрик и Чарльз переглянулись. Потом Чарльз пожал плечами и Эрик ответил:  
– Хватит и одного. Двухместного, – зачем-то прибавил он.  
Чарльз закашлялся, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть смех. Лицо портье, бледное и вытянутое, приобрело какое-то подобие румянца.  
– Да, разумеется, – ненатурально улыбнувшись, ответил он. – Ваш ключ.  
– Спасибо, – ответил вместо Эрика Чарльз.   
– Я ничего не понял, – едва слышно вздохнул Эрик, когда они уже подходили к своему номеру. – Что это был за смех?  
Чарльз махнул рукой.   
– Не обращай внимания, Эрик. Просто... подбирай слова.  
Эрик прикрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, наблюдая, как Чарльз избавляется от пиджака и расстегивает рубашку. Он был невысоким, гибким и подвижным – делал сразу несколько вещей, передвигаясь по комнате, одновременно стягивая с себя одежду и умудряясь разговаривать. Чарльзу не особенно требовался собеседник: он без особых усилий мог говорить с самим собой.   
– Не скажи, – тут же возразил он. – Приятный собеседник всегда лучше, чем собственная компания.  
– И как ты... – начал возмущаться Леншерр.  
– Очень просто, – бодро отозвался Чарльз. – А сейчас я в душ.   
Эрик сел на «свою» кровать, покосился на закрытую дверь ванной, за которой только что скрылся Ксавье, а потом упал на мягко спружинившую постель и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
Его разбудило прикосновение.   
Эрик открыл глаза, не успев сразу понять, что это было и где он находится, но потом память вернулась: Чарльз пошел в душ, а он ненадолго прилег.   
Чарльз смотрел на него сверху вниз, и свет от неярко горящей лампы золотил его кожу, мягко обрисовывая тени.   
– Проснулся, – почему-то шепотом сказал Чарльз. – Я пришел, а ты уже спишь. Прямо в одежде, даже одеялом не накрылся.   
– И ты счел своим долгом меня разбудить? – усмехнулся Леншерр. Ему не нравилось, что у Чарльза такое серьезное лицо. Это приносило больше беспокойства, чем умиротворения.   
Ксавье должен быть насмешливым, энергичным ловеласом с пунктиком насчет мутантов, это Эрик знал четко, как то, что Шоу необходимо поймать и убить.   
– Какое... поэтичное сравнение, – оценил Чарльз.   
Эрик улыбнулся, глядя на него.   
Тени обнимали Чарльза, делая его еще более странным и загадочным, чем обычно.   
За стенкой был слышен шум воды и бормотание телевизора – их соседи готовились ко сну.   
Чарльз был близко, очень близко. Эрик не знал, почему, но он точно был уверен, что сейчас необходимо срочно свести все в шутку.   
– Да неужели, – оскорбился Ксавье.  
– Вообще-то да... И прекращай так явно чи...  
– Иначе по тебе никогда не поймешь, о чем ты думаешь, – перебил его Чарльз.   
Эрик вздохнул, закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Потом в обратном порядке.  
– И о чем я думаю? – уже спокойно поинтересовался он, пытаясь подняться.   
– О том, что у меня яркие губы, – удивленно сообщил ему Ксавье. – Я думал, ты более... откровенный, друг мой.  
Эрик фыркнул, а потом не удержался и все-таки засмеялся. Чарльз смотрел на него, улыбаясь.   
В окна постучались капли дождя, негромко зарычал гром.   
– Отлично, – скептически сообщил Леншерр, садясь на постели. – Еще и дождь.  
– Про мои губы, видимо, ничего так и не скажешь? – ухмыльнулся Чарльз.  
– Нет.  
– Ну конечно.   
– Разумеется.  
– Мне кажется, мы повторяемся.  
Они замолчали, уставившись друг на друга. А потом Чарльз смял мягкую ткань водолазки, в которой был Эрик, наклонился, и поцеловал его. И Эрик почему-то не стал его отталкивать, когда уже сжал ладони на его плечах – только притянул ближе.   
– Так-то лучше, – довольно прошептал Чарльз в его губы. – Ты хотел сделать это, как только мы выехали из дома.   
– Неужели? – не поверил Эрик, приглаживая его волосы. Чарльз потянулся за его рукой, как огромный заласканный кот, одуревший от обрушившегося на него внимания.  
– Можешь мне поверить, – усмехнулся тот, перебираясь на колени к Эрику.  
Ксавье был невысоким, и Эрик даже подумать не мог, что при таком росте можно быть таким тяжелым. Еще у него была прохладная и слегка влажная после душа кожа, а когда Эрик провел ладонью по его спине, он выгнулся, подставляясь. У него не было шрамов – ни одного. Эрик иногда стыдился своего тела – у него шрамов было предостаточно.  
– Они... мне нравятся, – сказал Чарльз, целуя его плечо. – Мне кажется, тебе идет.  
– Ну конечно, – ехидно отозвался Эрик.  
– Лучше замолчи, – вздохнул Ксавье и снова его поцеловал.  
Некуда было торопиться: дождь за окном разбивался на десятки капель и замедлял время, часы, тикающие со стены, притихли, заглушаемые шорохами, неловкими смешками, шумным дыханием и неспешными, неторопливыми поцелуями.   
Чарльз лежал на спине поперек кровати, прямо поверх покрывала, сжимая и разжимая пальцы и без малейшего смущения рассматривая склонившегося над ним Эрика. Только вздыхал и облизывал губы, когда Эрик прикусывал кожу у него чуть выше паха и сжимал сильнее ладонь на его члене. Он был из тех котов, которых очень трудно удивить, но, тем не менее, они умеют ценить доставляемое им удовольствие.  
– Мне кажется, в ванной должно быть что-то... подходящее, – выдохнул он, когда Эрик приласкал мошонку. – И желательно, найти это что-то как можно скорее, иначе станет поздно.  
Эрик усмехнулся, провел языком по всей длине его члена и сомкнул губы на головке. Чарльз громко выдохнул, согнулся и едва не вцепился в его волосы, пытаясь остановить. Эрик сжал его член у основания, не позволяя кончить.   
– Мне кажется, ты прав, – вдумчиво ответил он, и только в его глазах мерцала насмешка.  
– Иди уже, – слабым голосом прогнал его Ксавье и махнул рукой в сторону ванной. – Я... подожду.  
Эрик коротко поцеловал его в живот и поднялся. Брюки давно следовало бы расстегнуть – от водолазки они уже успели избавиться, – теперь ширинка давила на поднявшийся член. Было не слишком удобно.  
Ксавье негромко засмеялся.   
Эрик вздохнул, покосился на него и едва не бросил эту затею – поход в ванную. Чарльз был ближе, Чарльз был соблазнительнее, Чарльз был на все готов.  
Перебирая баночки и тюбики, Леншерр лихорадочно думал, что сойдет взамен смазки.   
«Возьми крем для рук, на самой верхней полке», – мысленный голос Ксавье был почти раздраженным.   
Найдя то, о чем говорил Чарльз, Эрик поспешил вернуться. Ксавье успел перевернуться на живот и был занят тем, что старательно не вжимался пахом в постель.   
– Долго, – вздохнул он, повернув голову на звуки шагов.  
– Извини, – Эрик избавился от брюк, поставил колено на край кровати и навис над Чарльзом.   
– Не чувствую раскаяния.  
– Может, потому что его нет? – усмехнулся Эрик, целуя его в поясницу.   
Ксавье сдавленно засмеялся, вжался бедрами в постель и охнул, когда Эрик провел между его ног пальцами, смазанными кремом. И спрятал лицо в подушку, в которую впился обеими руками.  
– Можешь приподняться? – поинтересовался Эрик, прижимаясь к нему.   
У него еще ни разу не было ничего с мужчиной. Не довелось. И никогда не хотелось, если задуматься.   
На него так действовал только Ксавье.  
– Может, это любовь? – насмешливо спросил тот, прогибаясь, подстраиваясь под Эрика.   
Леншерр погладил его бедра, сжал ягодицы и провел ладонью по давно и безнадежно вставшему члену.  
– Как знать, – выдохнул он, проталкиваясь внутрь Чарльза.  
Тот вздрогнул, длинно выдохнул и наклонился, вжимаясь лбом в подушку. Эрик застыл, медленно раскачиваясь и гладя его везде, где получалось достать: выгнутую поясницу, напряженные бедра, живот, пах.   
– Черт, это... странно, – наконец, сказал Ксавье и тут же охнул, когда Эрик стал двигаться. – Ты... внутри. Черт, черт, черт...  
Эрик улыбнулся, прижался к нему сильнее и стал двигаться.  
Вдали, затихая, бормотал гром. А впереди была целая ночь.

***

 

Утро постучалось в дверь и вежливым женским голосом поинтересовалось, нужна ли господам уборка в номере.   
Эрик мученически вздохнул, выплюнул зажеванную прядь волос лежащего рядом Чарльза и выдавил в сторону двери что-то, отдаленно напоминающее «Нет, спасибо, господа обойдутся».  
Когда он смог открыть глаза, то обнаружил, что Ксавье тоже проснулся.  
Тот смотрел на него настороженными, насмешливыми глазами с теплыми переливами.   
– Теперь-то точно можно ехать домой, – светским голосом сообщил Ксавье, зевая и перегибаясь через Эрика, чтобы забрать с тумбочки свои часы. Дотянуться он не успел – под взглядом Леншерра часы покорно подплыли к Чарльзу по воздуху.  
Чарльз вздохнул и поднялся с постели.  
– Да... домой, – согласился Эрик, не без удовольствия наблюдая за его попытками одеться.  
Где его дом?   
– Там, где я, – нагло заявил Ксавье и, шипя, кое-как влез в брюки. – Запомни это, друг мой.  
Эрик засмеялся.   
– Пожалуй, ты прав, – ответил он.  
Да. Пожалуй, прав.


End file.
